


I would have killed you, my darling...

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quynh is watching the mortal Andromache sleep, thinking about what she would have done had things played out differently.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I would have killed you, my darling...

I would have killed you, my darling.

I would have killed you a hundred times, only to sit back and wait, only to see you wake.

I would have killed you a hundred times.

I would have killed you more for you than for myself.

For you to do your penance, punishment you believed to deserve no matter what I thought.

I Would have killed you, darling, but I would not have done so cruelly. 

Would not have killed you in ways you hate.

I would not have let you drown- I would not have been able to bear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer fics with these two [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914259) (rated T) and (M-rated) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440240/chapters/64417960)!
> 
> Always happy to real nice comments!


End file.
